Raag maala
Raag Maalaa( rosary of tunes) God is one. he is realized by guru's grace. There is one tune (God). The whole world sings his praises in classical tunes in the group of five. The first major tune is Tune Bhairo (devotee's tune). It sings the praise of God in a group of five including other sub tunes. First sub tune in the group is Bhairavee, and Bilaavalee. Your praises are sung in melodious tunes. Then comes the turn of other truthful tunes. These are the five tunes of major tune Bhairo. All five sing your praises joyfully in Godly tunes, singing your praises in beautiful tunes full of melody. Tunes Lalat and Bilaaval; each have their own melody. Everyone is the son of Bhairav (God) and sings your praises in devotion. The second major tune is Maalkausak ( acquired knowledge). Also sings your praises in the group of five tunes. Godnkaree and Dev Gandharee sing your praises in loud voice. Including Dhanasaree and Maal tune in the group of Maakkausak. Maaroo tune is devotional tune of Maiwar sung emotionally in the group. The devotional singers sing their best. Everyone is the son of Maalkausak ( God). Then comes Hindol (joy) sing your praises in the group of five. They sing in harmony to the best of their ability. Then comes Taylangee the music of gods. It is sung with the best atire including safron on the forehead. The unverse blooms and becomes green O brother. Here also your praises are sung in the group of five tunes.The singers come well dressed wearing masacara, scent of sandalwood on their forehead and wearing the sacred thread. The whole atmosphere fills with joy. They sing your praises in tune basant with musical instruments. God pervades in everyone. Then comes the tune of Deepak (enlightenment). Todee tune is sung with lot of zest in the group of five tunes. Goojree tune is sung with musical instruments in the group of major tune Deepak. The ugly the beautiful and the devotees of God; all are the children of the same flower the God. Tune Gauraa, Kaanaraa and Kalyaana; all are the sons of Deepak (God). All join and sing Siree tune (tune to honour God). that also is sung in the group of five. Bairaaree is the tune of Karnaatka. The aasaavaree is sung in a simple tune. Then follows tune Sindhavee; it is also the part of the group of Siree tune. Deep tune saarang is sung in deep devotion and tune Gond is serious. Everyone is the son of Siree tune (God) whether names Gund, Kumbh or Hameer. The sixth major tune is Mayagh tune (tune of guru's grace). Also sung in the group of five tunes. Tunes sorath, gond and malaar are part of Mayagh tune. The salty land, jungles, the religious shrines, the land of warriors and the land of rivers; every where the devotees and prophets sing your praises. Those are the names of the sons of God the mayagh tune. Six major tunes have been sung including the sub tunes totalling thirty in your admiration. One more added later. All are the sons of the creator of music (God) whether they are eighteen, ten or twenty in other words any number. by Swarn singh Bains ( it is from the translation of Siree Guru Granth Sahib done by Swarn singh Bains) Section heading ਰਾਗਮਾਲਾ ਗੁਰਬਾਣੀ ਨਹੀਂ Write the first section of your article here.' ਰਾਗਮਾਲਾ ਗੁਰਬਾਣੀ ਨਹੀਂ ਇਸ ਵਿੱਚ ਕੋਈ ਵੀ ਗਲ ਅਧਿਆਤਮਕ ਨਹੀ ਰਾਗਾਂ ਦੀ ਤਰਤੀਬ ਗੁਰੂ ਗ੍ਰੰਥ ਸਾਹਿਬ ਮੁਤਾਬਿਕ ਨਹੀਂ' ਰਾਗ ਇਕ ਸ਼ੈਲੀ ਹੈ ਗਾਉਣ ਦਾ ਤਰੀਕਾ ਹੈ ਕੋਈ ਮਨੁਖ ਨਹੀਂ ਜਿੰਨਾਂ ਦੇ ਛੇ-ਛੇ ਜਨਾਨੀਆਂ ਹੋਣ ਤੇ ਛੇ-ਛੇ ਅੱਗੇ ਪੁਤੱਰ ਹੋਣ। Raagmaalaa is gurbani. Raagmaala is gurbani in the form of summation of tunes in divine admiration. Gurbani is divine admiration. There is nothing in siree guru granth sahib which is not gurbani. Everything in it is gurbani.Ragmaala is a master piece in the form of divine admiratiion through the summation of classical tunes of siree guru granth sahib. if one understands only as the summation of tunes and understands only that much, then it is only tunes to him. By the way who is he in terms of universal truth? it admires and praises God in the name of every major tune. Everyone of the six major tunes is refferred to as God and all are said to be the sons of that God in the name of the tune. So I will call it as gurbani. By Swarn singh Bains. The person who interprets the tunes as six wives and eight sons is in the dark. Asht means all not eight. he does not understand the meaning at all. he is well merged in women and children. all are the sons of God not six wives or sons. that is one of the major reasons that some scholars have translated ti in terms of six wives and 48 sons. shame on that. it doe not mean that way at all. what it means is that six major tunes have been sung in God's admiration in the group of five sub tunes. and all are the sons of God whether they are eighteen ten or twenty. It is written this way in order to complete the poetry couplet. it does not mean 48 as some people have interpretted it. If God has six wives, then how is this civilization counted to be six billions. As christians say that christ was the son of God, same way some of our scholars translate that God has 48 sons. Word nari means a woman or a vein. here it represents veins and the veins are further reffered as sub tunes. By the way who are those six wives and 48 sons? can the scholars who interpret this way tell who they are? What about the rest of the world. Think and answer O scholars who wrote that God has 48 sons. there is some mystery and misunderstanding here. tks